mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Берришайн/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know-' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Ponies trotting toward town hall S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Spike just fainted S1E01.png Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png Приглашение на бал Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Berryshine gazes at apples S1E03.png Berryshine grabs her apple basket S1E03.png Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Super Speed Strut part 3 S1E03.png Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Сбор урожая Berryshine close window S1E04.png Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png Berryshine running by the mayor S1E04.png The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Mayor Mare -must do something to thank Applejack- S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Party for Applejack S1E04.png Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png Заносчивый грифон Ponyville town square S01E05.png Pinkie Pie walks by Golden Harvest S1E05.png Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Fluttershy leads the ducks past Sugarcube Corner S1E05.png Berryshine, Sprinkle Medley, and Sea Swirl watch Fluttershy approach S1E05.png Pinkie Pie Minuette Berryshine S1E05.png Gilda got double-pranked S1E05.png Ponies laugh themselves silly S1E05.png Gilda got the spittin' snakes S1E05.png Gilda got the relighting birthday candles S1E05.png What a classic S1E05.png Gilda is watching Pinkie like a hawk S1E05.png Fluttershy's bird choir S1E05.png Rarity's favorite game S1E05.png Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Хвастунишка Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png The show is over S1E06.png Running from the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Ponies in the park S1E07.png Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png У страха глаза велики Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Незваные гости Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png Golden Harvest and Berryshine 2 S1E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png Последний день зимы Crowd 1 S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Ponies cheer S1E11.png Twilight Sparkle is excited too S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Ponies are excited to wrap up winter part 2 S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Ponies walk away from Twilight S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berryshine sing S1E11.png Ponies listen to Applejack S1E11.png More plant team singing S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel walk up S1E11.png Ponies briefly stop arguing S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel S1E11.png Berryshine and Caramel look at each other S1E11.png Big McIntosh says eeyup S1E11.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png The ponies await the mayor's words S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Отличительные знаки Berryshine taking an apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Berryshine look at each other S1E12.png Apple Bloom surprises Berryshine S1E12.png Apple Bloom -We take cash or credit- S01E12.png Berryshine is freaked out S1E12.png Applejack says I'm sorry ma'am S1E12.png Berryshine spots the punch bowl S1E12.png Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png Berryshine looks around S1E12.png Berryshine sips directly from the bowl S1E12.png Berryshine Drink S1E12.png Осенний забег Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Berryshine, Sweetie Drops, and Cherry Berry look above S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Ponies watch Applejack leap S1E13.png Ponies watch Applejack land S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Applejack strains herself S1E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Pinkie Pie is the official eye in the sky announcer S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Berryshine and Sweetie Drops in the race S1E13.png The running ponies of the leaves S1E13.png Applejack left in the dust S1E13.png Thar they run S1E13.png The other ponies pass Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack is swinging in S1E13.png The ponies are nearing the final stretch S1E13.png The racers pass Applejack and Rainbow Dash for the last time S1E13.png The finish line S1E13.png Applejack asks how's that even possible S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Шоу талантов Ponies walking in Ponyville S1E18.png Scootaloo heads for a ramp S1E18.png Every pony looks at flying Scootaloo S1E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Scootaloo leaves them speechless S1E18.png Golden Harvest, Berryshine, and Lilac Links approach Carousel Boutique S1E18.png Berryshine heads inside the boutique S1E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack anticipates the last award of the night S1E18.png Applejack watches the CMC embarrassed S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Ponies take pictures of Fluttershy S1E20.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine enter Rarity's boutique S1E20.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine enter Rarity's boutique searching for Fluttershy S1E20.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at each other S1E20.png Sweetie Drops -And you are-- S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Rarity claps for Fluttershy S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Braeburn explains the history of Appleloosa S1E21.png Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png Appleloosa Overview S1E21.png The two sides part ways S1E21.png Ponies running about S1E21.png Main ponies look at Appleloosa S01E21.png Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Appleloosa ponies watching buffalo gather S1E21.png Ponies run from the buffalo S1E21.png Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png Птица Феникс Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png Nobody move and her dress won't get hurt S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png Stand back S1E22.png Back I say S1E22.png История знаков отличия Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Regular day in Ponyville S1E23.png День рождения Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png Самый лучший вечер Ponies crossing the bridge S1E26.png Berryshine running from animals S1E26.png |index}} en:Berryshine/Gallery/Season 1 Категория:Галереи персонажей